Damien Accursi
Appearance Hair: Long, dyed red, brown at the roots. Eyes: Blue Skin: Light. Body type: Average Personality: Damien is very sarcastic and argumentative, though he strives to act feminine and carefree, he can often be angered by simple insults from complete strangers. He often uses his Fullbring abilities just to beat up people who anger him. History: When Damien was still in his mother's womb, there was a time when the Soul Society had to put more focus sending Soul Reapers to fight against their former captain Aizen, than they did sending powerful Soul Reapers to protect The World of the Living from Hollows, thus many weaker Soul Reapers were sent, and overpowered, and hollows spread across the planet like smallpox. In the case of his mothers, they both were in for a bad time when a Menos Grande wreaked havoc through the town.. But they both miraculously survived with only scars, at least the baby was safe... Damien was sixteen in high school when he first found his.. Odd ability. He was exploring his feminine side and had already collected a myriad of pretty clothes. He eventually figured out he could manipulate the souls in these clothes, to tremendous effect.. He could see the hollows after he discovered this, and with one stocking-turned-blade, he had killed one of the beasts by surprise. He felt the spiritual energy in the air after he killed it making his connection with these souls even STRONGER! He is now seventeen, and has had to stop this habit.. Due to someone with a black robe and katana coming to town and wiping out the hollows much faster than he could.. He tried to ask his friends after this person appeared, if they could see him, he already knew Hollows where invisible to innocent people, and he would describe the monsters to them.. Now it seemed like none of them even remembered! Nothing, all the hollow attacks were now called "terrorist attacks" by everyone around him and he would get in trouble for mentioning it. He now actively strives to find out about this odd being... He has seen more than one. Powers and abilities: Mediocre Swordsman: He often will turn objects he controls into swords, such as a stocking or a tube of lip stick. He has self taught himself to wield these garment-weapons rather well. Spiritual awareness: Damien has enough spiritual power to see Shinigami. Even at a young age he could see them. High Speed movement: By pulling on the souls in his clothing, Damien found he can manipulate the weight of the clothes on him, allowing him to move much more quickly and freely. Fullbring 'Pride di femminilizzazione '(Italian for "Pride of Feminization") Damien's fullbring manifests itself in his female clothes, which he could turn into weapons, or change their properties, like increasing the durability of his clothes for defence, or decreasing their weight for speed, or most prominently making the fabric swords sharp. Or increasing a weapon's weight mid-swing for increased damage. Trivia * Damien is confirmed to be bisexual. * He is often too afraid of others opinions in public to crossdress enough for his Fullbring to be completely effective, often he only wears stockings and a feminine jacket. * He doesn't grasp the extents of his powers, so he never tries to pull on souls other than from his clothes. * // Constructive criticism would be nice!